1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a food processor and mixer. In particular, the invention relates to a multiple drive system for a food processor and/or mixer which improves reliable processing for various types and hardness of foods.
2. Background
Different types of foods are best processed at different speeds. Many food processors have a speed control device, where the motor is driven at a different speed by changing voltage or by other electronic means. However, these systems can be less reliable and susceptible to speed and torque fluctuations. Therefore, such processors can often only process softer foods and thereby the overall performance and versatility for processing other types of foods such as harder, textured and raw foods are compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple drive system for a food processor/mixer which can maintain an adequate speed and torque to improve the processing of various types of foods.